


We're stars and we're beautiful

by okayeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (not for everyone), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Clubbing, Eren Is a Tease, Eren does too, Eren is innocent, Eren's a cheater, Everyone is around the same age, Fluff, Jean is super possesive, Levi Loves Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric (even if it doesn't look like it at first), M/M, OR IS HE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection, Rating May Change, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and jealous, but doesn't want to hurt Jean, eren was adopted by Armin's family, getting drunk, like a lot, rating is mature just to be safe lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayeren/pseuds/okayeren
Summary: Eren loves his boyfriend, Jean Kirstein. He really does. Just not the way Jean loves him.//They've been together ever since Jean was just a freshman in high school (And Eren was still in middle school), meaning they were together for about four years. And both of them were so used to it. Eren couldn't even imagine not being in a relationship with horse-face, and that's why even though he knew he didn't love him the same anymore, the brunette just couldn't bring himself to break up with him. He still cared for him, and he didn't want to hurt him that way. Then again, he couldn't really remember when was it that he fell out of love. Was it, maybe, when he met the short man with the black hair and narrow, intimidating blue eyes?





	We're stars and we're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to the basics and what's going (relationships, time, place, etc), I guess. Oh and just to make things clear everyone's a senior in High School, except Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Krista (they're juniors). Enjoy^-^

"Oi, Eren, wake up.", he heard a voice say right after he felt someone's hands on him, shaking him lightly.  
"Mm Jean?" Eren questioned, half asleep. He yawned as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Nah, it's me brat. Wake the hell up.", that's when he finally recognized the voice as Levi's.  
"Levi!!" He instantly felt the drowsiness leave him as he basically flew off the bed and fell on the later's arms. The brunette bit his lip, looking Levi up and down with desire. He looked up to him with pleading eyes as he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. Levi's eyes slightly widened as he gently pushed the boy away. "Eren..."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've a boyfriend and shit..." He murmured as he frowned, and finally got completely off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. "What time is it?", the green eyed boy asked. "It's half past seven, so hurry up brat." Levi answered as he looked at his phone's screen. Eren didn't really seem to care, though, as he nonchalantly entered the bathroom. "Tell the others I'll join them after I'm done with my shower!" He shouted from the other side of the door. Levi heard the water run and as he was about to exit the room, the bathroom's door swung open, bringing in sight a half-naked Eren, with nothing but a towel resting low on his hips. His hairless, tan skin was definitely something else, Levi thought...  
"Is she making pancakes this time?" Eren questioned excitedly like a child. Cause _damn_ did he love pancakes man.  
"Mikasa's sleeping, actually. She's sick from yesterday so she isn't going to school today. Armin's cooking, and he's making waffles. Just hurry the hell up, brat, we have to leave soon." Levi said with a straight face as he finally got out of the room. The sight of a half-naked Eren was dangerous to him, after all.  
Eren finally seemed to wake up as he realized it's only Thursday, and they've school. "Oh shit, fuck." He mumbled as he hurried in the bathroom.

 

After about ten minutes the boy finally entered the kitchen where everyone else was already eating. The laughter and chatter of his friends filled the whole room; it was a miracle he couldn't hear them from upstairs. Eren felt his mouth water as the smell of fresh waffles reached his nostrils. He was more of a pancake fan than a waffle one, he was just _that_ hungry. The only thing he 'ate' last night was alcohol, after all.  
"Babe", he heard a very familiar voice whisper next to his ear as he felt his boyfriend's hands wrap possessively around his waist from behind. The boy turned around and placed a kiss on Jean's lips. He was going for a simple quick peck but as he went to pull away he felt Jean's grip on his waist tighten, and the later's tongue entering his mouth. The next thing he knew they were passionately making out in front of everyone. "J-Jean." Eren gasped as he pulled away, all flustered.  
Eren turned quickly, but subtly, to look at Levi. The dark haired man was minding his own business as he seemed to be making a peanut butter sandwich for himself. The green eyed boy found himself sighing, feeling slightly disappointed. What did he even expect? It was a miracle the guy didn't hate him, especially with all the suffering he put him through. 

That's right, Eren knew well how Levi felt towards him. But he had to be the 'good boyfriend' for Jean, in order not to hurt him. He may not be in love with him anymore, and he hated to admit it even to himself, but he didn't want to break the later's heart.  
Eren, hiding his frown now, took a seat next to Armin and across from Erwin. "I especially made pancakes for you, actually, Eren." Armin offered and smiled at him. The blonde knew him so well, the brunette thought to himself. Well, they were living together, after all.

Eren really liked Armin, and always saw him as a younger brother (even if he was younger than him by a few months only). The green eyed boy was adopted and taken in by the Arlert family when he was too young to remember his life at the orphanage. He liked Ms and Mr Arlert, a lot. They had been so caring and good to him. Both him and the blonde were _devastated_ when they died on a car accident a few years later. Him and the blonde were only ten years old. Because of that, they were both taken in by Armin's grandfather and Eren's custody was passed to him. Grandpa Arlert, as Eren liked to call him, was a good man. Although he was almost never at home anymore.

At this, Eren's mood instantly boosted. He flashed his best friend a bright smile, and extended his arms holding the plate towards him. At the cute sight of his friend acting like a carefree child, because of him, the blonde felt himself blush a little. Even if he was the youngest, Armin always felt older than Eren, and as if he had to protect him. Not that he would ever admit that to him, the brunette had always been a stubborn kid, and didn't like to depend on anyone.  
"Here you go," Armin said, filling Eren's plate with the delicious pancakes he always made, feeling somehow a little proud of himself. It was usually either him or Mikasa that made the pancakes, and he knew well that he couldn't nearly reach Mikasa's level of cooking. Not when it came to pancakes, at least. Armin's specialty were the waffles anyways. He still felt a bit satisfied with himself from the way Eren seemed to enjoy his pancakes so much. Honestly, only Eren could make him feel like this, "Eat slower so you don't choke, Eren."  
As the brunette was munching on his food happily, he felt someone's gaze on him, and he tactfully glanced at said person, meeting Levi's grayish eyes. Eren felt himself blush as some maple syrup had started dripping from his chin and on the table cloth. That's when he felt the mouthful of pancake getting stuck on his throat, making him choke.  
"Jeez Eren, I even warned you!" Armin sighed as he handed him a glass of orange juice, which was the only liquid he could get him in a short time, and patted his back. "Uh, sorry" Eren chuckled, feeling kind of embarrassed. The juice tasted unsurprisingly sour to him, which was logical since he ate the sweet pancakes first.  
After a short time of everyone eating their breakfast peacefully, Armin finally broke the silence. "Uh, guys?", he started as he stared at his watch, "Shouldn't we hurry? It's already almost eight, we're going to be late." the blonde anxiously let out as he took a bite of the still warm waffle. 

"We wouldn't need to be in a hurry if _someone_ 'd been up a bit earlier." Jean spat out, not really feeling angry at him or anything. He just wanted to tease his hot tempered boyfriend, just to see how he'd react. He thought Eren was cute when he was mad. Well, not always. Sometimes he could get real annoying.  
Eren didn't seem to be annoyed in the slightest, he just looked at him unapologetically and playfully stuck his tongue out. The boy knew Jean was only teasing him, as usual. It was too early in the morning to start a fight anyways.

This reaction brought memories from last night that Jean didn't really want to remember.

"Hm.", he let out, partly absentmindedly as he took a sip of his latte. His mind began to drift on last night's incident more and more.  
Last night everyone went clubbing together (even if it only Wednesday and they had school the next day) and returned home in the morning. And by saying home, he meant the nearest place they could drive to, which happened to be the Arlerts' residence. Levi was driving and Jean was taking care of the others, as those two were the only ones sober enough to do so. 

Jean's frown deepened as he remembered the events that took place in that club when his stupid boyfriend got way too wasted and started lap dancing on a certain someone called Levi...  


 

 _Eren liked alcohol, very much. Not only the taste, but the feeling it gave him. When you're drunk the petty annoyances of life are blurred over. People are more attractive, both in personality and looks, hurts are not as painful, problems aren't as bad, people are funnier, people are less boring, places are less boring. After his fourth shot of tequila, his head started feeling a bit numb and floaty, and he felt horny as hell. He smirked as he walked to the most attractive person he knew, moving his hips seductively. The man's gray eyes widened as the boy sat on his lap, and started grinding on his...  
"Eren!", the short man let out angrily. He was _ furious. _But Eren wasn't scared. He giggled as he leaned in and nibbled on his ear. "L-Levi", he moaned. Levi stiffened as he grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pushed him a bit away from him, "Tch, you stink of alcohol you brat. Pull yourself together or else-" he was cut off by a very angry shout; "Eren! What the_ fuck _?". The boy's boyfriend showed up at the right moment to pull him out of Levi's lap. Eren turned to look playfully at him as he stuck his pink tongue out to him. And that was basically the only explanation that was given to him, since Eren immediately passed out on his arms. Well, Jean didn't really need one anyway as it was obvious that Eren had been drinking too much again. The boy always got like this, all flirty and touchy with anything breathing (and with a dick) when he got drunk. Jean sighed as he turned to look at Levi. He didn't seem all that apologetic, but it wasn't really his fault so Jean tried to be understanding. The man opened his mouth to say something, but Jean spoke before he could, "-It's fine. It wasn't your fault, just forget it.", he said as he made his way to the exit that was on the other side of the club, carrying Eren on his arms. He stopped and turned to look at Levi for one last time, the later was still looking at both of them, without showing any emotion as usual. "Don't think of yourself as anything special, Eren's always like this with everyone when he gets drunk._ But he belongs to me _.", he warned him as he walked away._ Levi could only watch as the two got out of the club. He tightened his jaw as he felt a strong emotion inside him that he couldn't really put a name on.

 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Eren very innocently asked his boyfriend as he sat on his lap. Jean halfheartedly glared at him, "Just eat your food", he said as he eyed the bowl full of strawberries that Eren held on his hands. "Okay, then." the green eyed boy said seductively as he began nibbling the fruit, sucking sensually the juices that flowed, all whilst looking at him, clearly teasing him.  
Jean immediately blushed like mad, "E-Eren!". Jean felt a bit miffed, he didn't want anyone else seeing this side of Eren but him. Especially not Levi. He had always been the jealous type, thus why Eren enjoyed teasing him so much. "What is it, Jean?" Eren blinked innocently at him. Honestly, he was the only person they all knew that could pull of that pure facade, even though he clearly wasn't the purest person out there.

A few minutes of everyone chatting as they were finishing their breakfast followed. They had to hurry up though or they would all be late for school.  
A crazy thought passed Jean's mind as he suddenly said "I love you." to his boyfriend. Jean continued eating his cereal, trying to seem neutral, but it was obvious he was waiting for a reply. Everyone stood still as their eyes fell on him and then on Eren. They all seemed confused (well except Levi, as he pretty much always looked bored or indifferent). Why was Eren not replying?  
They've been together for four years so obviously this wasn't the first time he told the boy his feelings. However, he knew that Eren lever liked all these public affections. It really did make Jean wonder why. Don't people usually want to tell the whole world about their successful relationship and lovely partner? Many doubts and questions filled his mind.  
It wasn't that he didn't mean it though, but he did want to see how Eren would react.  
Said boy seemed a little shocked. After awhile he opened his mouth to speak, "W-Wha- Jean!", he blushed, "n-not in front of everyone!!". Jean smirked halfheartedly. He wasn't amused.  
"Now you're shy?", he asked sarcastically.  
"It's not that. I love you, too. Okay?" Eren finally let out as he bend over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and then immediately reached for his lips. And kissed him passionately.  
Even if Jean could tell that it was a bit forced, he didn't say anything and kissed him back just as fiercely. After all, maybe he wasn't right about this... God, he hoped he was wrong. The feeling he had, that Eren didn't want him anymore, he hoped it to be only his imagination. He wished it was a lie that his paranoid side created, and nothing but that.


End file.
